joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Diary of a Whimpy Kid
Diary of a Whimpy Kid has a boy who draws himself as a chartoon self. Team Whimpy Kid 'Greg Heffley' Gregory "Greg" Heffley is the main character of the series, who depicts his misfortunes and inner thoughts through illustration. Like many kids his age, he is often seldom shows any remorse for his wrongdoings. His frustrations generally revolve around his family, friends, and schoolmates respectfully, particularly his best friend, Rowley Jefferson, is pretty much an unpopular loser. On several occasions throughout the course of the series, Greg finds himself in compromising situations that often end with him suffering the most from humiliation, even by the adults in his life, and especially from his older brother Rodrick. Another key problem for Greg is his paranoia, especially after he has performed a wrongdoing of some sort and fears that somebody is going to attempt to seek vengeance or punishment on him for doing this, and sometimes he becomes paranoid over impossible things (such as fearing that his misplaced childhood doll will seek revenge on him for replacing it or that the killer in a horror movie will come for him), and his grasp on reality is not always the strongest. In Cabin Fever, he hung a tag on his parish's giving tree for himself requesting money and once shoveled the pathway to the Church in order to see if someone fulfilled his request, and this good deed was noted in the local newspaper since this enabled a kitchen to be opened in spite of the snow. Later, although Greg was not identified by the newspaper, he gave his identity away in a newspaper that he and Rowley attempted to publish themselves in order to receive the glory because of his deed. In rare cases like this, the books, in spite of showing his hardships, do give him some measure of peace through his friendship with Rowley, or a period of seclusion where he resolves to be luckier next. 'Rowley Jefferson' Rowley Jefferson, Greg's best friend, but he is his ex-best friend in The Ugly Truth. He is the second main character of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diary_of_a_Wimpy_Kid_%28series%29 Diary of a Wimpy Kid series].[4] In Dog Days, they separate, and Greg knows that he and Rowley will no longer be friends, but they got back together in the end of The Ugly Truth. He is also the main antagonist in The Ugly Truth. At the end of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rowley eats "The cheese," a secret that only Greg and a small group of teenagers know. Rowley starts to show off in The Ugly Truth because of his pimple in front of all the girls, but Greg is annoyed of his pimple so he writes a fake letter to him from "The Girls" so he'll stop bragging. 'Susan Heffley' Susan Heffley is Greg's mother. Though she tries to be loving, she sometimes seems dumb, embarrassing and overprotective. She and her husband pay far more attention to Manny than their other two sons, and give their youngest nearly everything he wants. 'Frank Heffley' Franklin "Frank" Heffley is Greg's father .He is interested in U.S. history, especially the American Civil War, and he even makes a replica of an American Civil War battlefield.[6] Frank is edgy around Rowley,[6] does not appreciate Greg's skill at video games, loathes heavy metal,[5] and strongly detests adolescents.[7] He once threatened to send Greg to the Spag Union Military Academy.[7] In The Last Straw, he tried to toughen Greg up and threatened to send him to military school if he did not "shape up."[7] Frank is also a junk-food addict who sometimes steals Greg's lunch snacks on which Greg depends to make it through the day.[7] However, Greg and Frank grow together in Dog Days after Frank rethinks sending Greg to Spag Union in the end of The Last Straw, but more significantly, over their mutual dislike of the comic strip Li'l Cutie.Greg say lots of people would call that a flimsy base for a relationship, but they actually hate a lot of the same things. 'Manny Heffley' Manuel "Manny" Heffley is the younger brother of Greg and Rodrick Heffley; a ridiculously-pampered, annoying, obnoxious, spoiled-rotten toddler who is constantly being doted on by his mother. He has a great number of demands and requests, and will throw temper tantrums if these wishes are not fulfilled and he is extremely self-absorbed in spite of his young age. Among Manny's most well-known character hallmarks are his refusal to be toilet-trained and his complete inability of entering a nursery school in which he can remain. Despite his very young age, Manny has shown signs of actually possessing more intelligence than he seems to; he managed to keep the electricity turned off in every room of the house with the exception of his own in "Cabin Fever" and it was in this same book that he successfully managed to change the password to Greg's account on a gaming website. He also has been shown to frequently damage the property of his older brother Greg, as seen in a number of books, and the excessive coddling that he receives from his parents infuriates Greg deeply. In Cabin Fever, it was found that when Manny is scared, he hides in his sock drawer. He also takes advantage of his overindulgence, as he often teases Greg when he gets a new toy that Greg didn't get. Manny is also quoted as having imaginary friends in the book "The Third Wheel" and accuses his imaginary friends responsible for the mischief caused by himself. One of his imaginary friend's name is Johnny Cheddar, and Greg calls him the "trouble maker of the pack." Manny threw a tantrum when he supposedly left Charles Tribble (another imaginary friend) in the grocery store. Greg thinks Manny makes imaginary friends to get extra dessert. 'Rodrick Heffley' Rodrick is the name of Greg's aggressive, antagonistic, harrassive older brother; a drummer in a garage band humorously labelled "Löded Diper" noted for their substandard heavy metal concerts and limited musical abilities. It has been demonstrated that Rodrick is no exception from Mr. Heffley's notorious distrust of all teenagers, to the extent where Greg has implicated through his diary entries that his father may not even express sincere loving affection toward his eldest child. However, Rodrick is notorious for his stereotypically rebellious nature, feigning illness so as to be allowed to remain at home to throw a chaotic house party during his parents' absence, only for the evidence to appear in newly developed photographs that are quickly discovered by the boys' parents. Rodrick also possesses incompetent and somewhat dimwitted tendencies, as his school assignments are notoriously crude and idiotic in design and effort, having once falsely assumed that Abraham Lincoln was the author of To Kill a Mockingbird and based an entire science presentation of extreme importance around the hypothesis of whether or not plants sneeze (with Greg's aid). His spelling abilities are also poor, and he devotes a lot of time to tormenting his younger siblings (particularly Greg, as Manny is heavily shielded by his molly-coddling parents), having even allowed his knowledge of Greg's most mortifying experience during the summertime to haunt him as he entered school, fearing that the secret would be exposed. However, Greg's fears are quickly eased after Rodrick fabricates the true story to his brother's advantage, temporarily boosting his popularity. Category:2007 series debut Category:American Cartoon Category:Real World Category:Rated 12+ Category:Movies Category:Jeff Kinney's movies